The Jori Shuffle
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: "Hush, Vega," Jade wrapped her arms around Tori and kissed her lips, "don't talk so much."


Alright Jori fans, lol, Merry Christmas! Hopefully I can post this before midnight, but I'm cutting it pretty close! This was probably my favorite shuffle out of the five I wrote, simply because it was the easiest. No one bugged me at all when I wrote this one which is odd because all through the other ones someone was always calling me for something...

* * *

><p><strong>Kiss A Girl- Keith Urban<strong>

'I can do this.'

That's what Tori Vega kept telling herself as she walked over to Jade West's house. It had been difficult to process that she liked Jade and that Jade actually liked her back and was willing to go out with her. Partly because, well, it's Jade. The other being the fact that her last relationship with a girl, which happened to be her first, didn't end well.

She got her heart broken, and when she finally realized she like Jade, it had only been a two weeks later. That was way too soon after being dumped by your girlfriend of almost a year.

"Vega?"

Tori looked up from the porch mat at Jade. She didn't even remember getting here.

"Vega, what-"

Tori kissed her.

**Inconsolable- The Backstreet Boy**

Jade paced back and forth in the janitor's closet, knowing the latina was watching her intently, wondering why the goth had literally yanked her from the hallway as she was walking by. Jade continued pacing, thinking, wondering what exactly she should say first.

"Look, Jade. I'm late for class and I-"

"No one's ever really cared about me before."

Tori closed her mouth at Jade's words, eyeing the girl in the semi dark closet.

"I'm not used to someone caring and you… getting as close as you did… it scared me. I- I didn't mean to hurt you, Ve- Tori. I didn't mean to hurt you. And I'm sorry."

Tori smiled and pulled the girl into a hug.

**Brighter Than the Sun- Colbie Caillat**

"This is the start of something great."

Jade raised an eyebrow at the tan skinned girl. Their fingers entwining with one another's, and Tori leaning back against the wall, pulling Jade by their tangled finger closer to her.

"It is," Tori said at Jade's amused, questioning look. She kissed the goth on the lips.

"Can't you feel it Jade. The electricity when we kiss. Like lightning, a shock to our systems."

Jade didn't answer and Tori grinned, kissing her again.

"We're going to be great together."

Jade scoffed in amusement, "If you say so."

"I know so," Tori grinned cheekily, "Don't doubt me."

Jade rolled her eyes, "I'm not."

**The Greatest- S Club 7**

"I have a question."

"Shoot," Jade said, taking a sip of her coffee.

She and Tori were sitting in a coffee shop in a booth near the back. Jade had bought herself a cup of coffee and bought Tori a cinnamon roll.

"Why the sudden interest in my life?" Tori asked.

Jade smirked at the question. She was debating on telling Tori the truth of watching the girl squirm by not answering the question and leaving her to assume the worst. Jade decided to just be honest for once.

"Well, I kinda have a thing for you Vega. And I'm thinking that maybe getting to know you will help me in my plans of winning you over."

Tori's jaw dropped and Jade casually took a sip of her coffee.

**Say (All I Need)- OneRepublic**

Tori saw her from a distance, standing on the beach looking out into the ocean as the sun rose. Tori took a breath and walked closer to her.

She knew Jade's past would make their budding relationship difficult. There were a lot of things that Tori didn't know, but Tori was like an open book to Jade. But that was okay. There was just one thing Tori wanted Jade to know.

Jade turned when she heard someone walking up behind her. Tori didn't even bother moving any closer, not knowing how she'd react.

"I just wanted to tell you one thing, Jade."

Jade looked back out into the ocean, but Tori continued.

"I care about you. So I'll wait."

Jade's eyes shifted down, though Tori couldn't see.

"You don't need to say anything," Tori told her, "You just need to know that."

And Tori smiled and walked away.

**Hush- LL Cool J**

"This is crazy. You and I together? That's crazy! Jade! What are we even thinking? You're-"

Jade tuned the latina out as she ranted about how wrong this whole thing was. They were standing in the janitor's closet, what Jade sort of saw as their spot, while class was in session. Third period Jade believed, she didn't really care. She just didn't. Jade honestly didn't care how odd they seemed together or the long list of cons Tori could apparently come up with. She just knew she liked the girl.

"Hush, Vega," Jade wrapped her arms around Tori and kissed her lips, "don't talk so much."

**Raise Your Glass- Pink**

They were wasted. It was the only plausible reason Jade could think of that would explain why she and her friends were dancing on a bar together to a Pink song. Luckily the owner of the bar found them entertaining and the bar goer were also dancing and watching them sing along, actually singing along themselves. Even Trina was up on the bar with the usual six, minus the puppet, sounding pretty decent. Tori was clinging to Jade as they belted out the lyrics to Raise Your Glass together with their friends. And as Jade wrapped an arm around Tori, singing about being too school for cool, she realized there was no other place she'd rather be. Even if she'd have a hangover tomorrow.

**Cryin- Aerosmith**

Tori had always said that she wanted that special someone, someone she could resist, who she could love unconditionally and they would lover her back just as much. And now that she had it, it seemed to be like the hardest thing to let go of. She was sorry she'd even wished for it in the first place.

That special someone came to her in the form of Jade West. The girl was a roller coaster and Tori was along for the ride. Most days were great but days like these made her question why she even tried. Jade was shutting her out again. And when Jade shut her out, she also put Tori down. Tori didn't know if she did that intentionally or not, but it hurt like hell.

Tori knew Jade would come back and apologize and explain what happened, saying it wouldn't happen again, but Tori knew it would. It always did, but Tori would just suck it up and take it. Because she loved the girl. It was the only reason she stuck around not matter what Jade put her through. Because though it hurt when Jade treated her that way, it would hurt even more to completely let Jade go for good.

**Uh Huh- B2K**

Tori noticed the goth across the hall talking Cat. Jade smirked when they locked eyes and Tori turned and shut her locker.

"I have to go." She told Andre, and rushed away, not knowing that Jade was strolling cockily behind her.

Tori hated that she tended to stumble and was uncoordinated when she was in a rush. She practically tripped over her feet on the way out the school doors and when she got to her car, she dropped her keys. Before she could even reach to pick them up, a hand took hers and suddenly a black marker was inking her hand, forming numbers.

"When I call, you better answer, Vega. No excuses."

Jade winked at her and took off towards her truck.

**Life Got Cold- Girls Aloud**

"You'd do better with somebody else, Vega."

Tori frowned, "What if I don't want anybody else?"

Jade chuckled, a little amount of humor in it, "Then that's your loss, I guess. You could do better."

Tori rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Jade on the rooftop.

"Why do you talk about yourself like that? Like you're noting special?"

"Because I'm not," Jade replied with such honesty that it scared Tori, "I'm damaged, Tori Vega. You should already know that by now. I don't believe in love, Romeo's, heroes, promises… I just don't."

"Well what if I can make you believe?" Tori asked.

"I doubt that," Jade mumbled sadly, staring off into the night.

* * *

><p>Raise Your Glass was my favorite, though it was short. It's one of those things that it Jori, if you squint really hard, but I like how they're all just having fun and hanging out, you know? And Tori's words to Jade from Say (All I Need), you may remember those words from somewhere if you're a Pretty Little Liars fan ;) My fav PLL couple too.<p> 


End file.
